Her Gay Boyfriend
by Cursed-Ketchup
Summary: What happens when you mix Cross dressing, an all-boy's school, one flamboyant gay, and a little girl called Hinata? Pssh. Don't ask me. UPDATED
1. Prologue Part One: WTF?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the crazy plot:) _((Woo new story!))_

It was a beautiful mid-summer morning. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and all was well in the world. Even the cute little bunnies had come out to play, knowing nothing could disrupt their perfect day. "YOU DID **WHAT**?!?!" the bunnies scattered.

Zoom in on a two-floored house, not too far from that beauteous field of flowers, birds, and other frightened animals. It's a modest crème-coloured building, with a white picket fence, and a neat little flower garden. Inside of this cozy little residence, live two teenagers. One 17-year-old boy, and one soon-to-be-15 year-old girl. No, they do not have a scandalous relationship or anything like that. These two are cousins. There is no incest involved, just so you know.

Anyways, back to the teens. They're fairly well off financially, having big company-owning fathers. The only problem is…. These two are so isolated from family and friends, the only human contact they have ((other than with each other)) is over the internet.

"….. Please…" Hyuuga Neji began, rubbing his temples agitatedly. "Please tell me you didn't..." he let his sentence trail off. Looking up he pierced his cousin with a white-eyed glare.

"I-I don't see what the problem is, Nii-san!" poking her index fingers together bashfully, Hyuuga Hinata stared at the navy design of her bedspread. "I just w-wanted to go to h-high school w-with you!" she sniffled, giving her cousin a subconscious puppy-dog look.

Not one to kick a puppy when it was down, Neji sighed. "I don't think you understand what you're getting into." He uncrossed his legs, standing to pace around his cousin's room. Stopping at the obscure-imported-wood-type vanity, he gave Hinata a calculated look. "I mean…its an _all-boy_'s school."

"I k-know that Nii-san!" Hinata wiped her eyes on the back of her hands, trying to muster a determined look. "B-but, I know it'll b-be alright! All I h-have to do is sign up for a room w-with you!" It was true that Neji was roommate-less-as-of-yet, and they'd probably let family board with him…. But still! His precious little Hinata-whom-he-loved-**like-a-sister **surrounded by immoral guys for her high school career? Not if he could help it.

"No. And my decision stands." Neji stated firmly, hands on his hips. "You will be going to the private girls school on the other side of town." Promptly Hinata burst into broken sobs.

"I j-just..!" She shrunk downwards, looking meek. "W-wanted t-to be with Nii-san!" the acceptance letter in her left hand crumpled, leaving significant wrinkles.

"Gaah! Hina--!" Neji practically leaped to the side of her bed, his usual composure flying away out the window. "Don't cry….! Please, anything but that!" Hinata in tears, however cute/heart wrenching it may be, was the one thing that haunted him in his nightmares. If Hisashi was to find out Neji had made his _precious_ little girl cry…. Neji would be sleeping with the fishes faster than you can say 'cement shoes'.

"Don't cry! Don't cry!" he was on the verge of flailing his arms madly, whatever would stop the production of liquid in his cousin's tear-ducts. "I'm…. I'm sure we can work something out." He finally gave in, with a heavy sigh.

"R-really..?" Hinata's tear streaked, yet hopeful face lifted, a look of pure anticipation on her face.

"Yeah…." Neji cupped both hands over his face, utterly defeated. "Really." He was then half-bowled over as his little cousin launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"I love you Nii-san!" She chirped, happy again.

"Yeah, yeah, get off me." Neji said with a mock-glare. "You're heavy." Gently shoving Hinata off him, he made his way to the door. "But remember, at the first sign of danger you're outta there and at that girl's school… got it?"

"A-alright Nii-san!" Hinata began to nod fervently.

-----

Making sure her cousin's footsteps had made it all the way down the stairs, and had gotten a safe distance away, Hinata let out a soft, uncharacteristic 'Yessss!'. Pumping her fist into the air she made a little dance, making her way to her battered old computer.

Little did her cousin know, he had an ulterior motive to joining his high school. It was about true love! A romantic story about the perfect man…… and another _guy_? …. Wait a second. Lets back things up again.

4 months earlier:

**Sexykittn435672**: omg, sum 1 talk 2 meeee!!

**hottdudeguy404**: hey any grlz wanna cybr w a hott 6ft tall football playa, pm me!!!!11

**Sexykittn435672**: lol, u guyz suck!!!

**K9stampede**: Urgh, What is with all the losers on today?…. Hina-chaaan! Save me from the perverts! ):

**SpiderMan**: I totally agree Kiba…. Hey… Hina… are you online?

_SpiderMan has poked you._

_K9stampede has poked you._

_K9stampede has poked you._

**K9stampede**: I don't think she's there.

_K9stampede has poked you_.

**hottdudeguy404**: hey any grlz wanna cybr w a hott 6ft tall football playa, pm me!!!!11

**hottdudeguy404**: hey any grlz wanna cybr w a hott 6ft tall football playa, pm me!!!!11

_hottdudeguy404 has been banned: Quit spamming, you ass! (Mod K9stampede) _

**You have changed your status to online. **

**Navy-Ribbons**: Hey guys! So sorry! I was away from the computer!

**K9stampede**: HINAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_K9stampede tackles Navy-Ribbons._

**Spiderman:** Chill.

**Navy-Ribbons**: Hey Kiba! Hey Shino! How are you both?

_hottdudeguy404 has joined the chat._

**hottdudeguy404**: hey any grlz wanna cybr w a hott 6ft tall football playa, pm me!!!!11

K9stampede: Oh for the love of…..hold on a second.

_hottdudeguy404 has been banned: GTFO! Idiot. (Mod K9stampede)_

**Spiderman**: Nice.

**Navy-Ribbons**: … Just one of those days…?

**Spiderman**: Yes.

**K9stampede**: yup.

**K9stampede**: Oh that's right! A buddy of mine wanted your advice on… erm, 'romance' or something like that.. ((Foreign word! AHHH! Lol. XD )) Do you mind if I give him your MSN addy?

**SpiderMan**: Your lameness is unrivaled Kiba. -.-

**Navy-Ribbons**: No, not at all:) I'd be glad to help.

**K9stampede**: That was mean Shino! ;o;

So basically where all that lead to was Hinata getting in touch with a internet friend, who just happened to be a flamboyant gay guy, under the code name "Sharingan101". And boy, was this guy troubled. His possible only love ignored him, instead focusing his energy on beating the daylights out of everyone, his romatic poetry sucked, and he once tried to get her to write him lyrics for a love song. Ouch. But he was an awesome, funny guy, so Hinata and him soon became fast friends. It turns out, This 'Sharingan101' guy actually was a student at Neji-nii-san's school… and same with his secret crush. Now, usually Hinata prided herself on being a level-headed logical girl. But when it came to matters of the heart, She always got her way. So the plan was this: Sneak into the boy's school, meet up with this Sharingan101 guy secretly, and coach him in-person. (Of course, all this overlooks the fact that Hinata never had been in a relationship… but that's beside the point. It wasn't about her. It was about her love-sick friend!)

So just after she graduated from grade 8, she quickly sent out a application to her cousin's school, under the alias "Haku Hyuuga". With her high marks, she easily was accepted. Now all that was left was to perfect her disguise. A haircut was in order.

"Hinata, I know I said you could come with me…. But… did you have to chop off all your hair?" Neji was staring down, a tired look on his face, at his younger cousin, who's once long and silky navy hair was now cropped short. It was short enough to be considered a boy's cut, yet long enough to still look slightly feminine. "You could have just,… worn a wig or something." Hinata played with her short strands of hair, embarrassed.

"I just w-wanted to do it all r-right…." She blushed.

"Che." Neji sighed. "Alright, if you want to do it right…. We must start lessons now."

"Lessons?" Hinata blinked curiously. "F-for what?"

"Lessons to become a man!" Neji replied, making a manly pose.

"Eeeeehhh?"

END PROLOGUE PART 1!

**NOW TIME FOR KETCHUP TALK!**

_XD Hello thar. Cursed Ketchup reporting to you live, from the grave!  
… And if I'm not in the grave, I may be shortly. _

_Oo I can see it now; "OMGWTF! You haven't updated in half a year, and now that you have, it isn't even on the right story!!! AHH! YOU SUCK! D: " _

_Yes, yes, sorry to all the fans of "my secret identity"…. Right now I'm dying over that fic. Oo; It may be sorta funny, but now after a year of grade 12 english, along with writer's craft and literature….. it makes me hurt inside to even think about adding another chapter. O-o BUT I WILL! FEAR NOT!…. I just think I shall re-write the whole thing top-to-bottom. XD Just because I don't like it. _

_ANYWAYS, back to this story. This is a new idea that has been swimming around my head for the past month. Only now have I actually had time to put it to paper…. Er… hard drive. XP_

_If you haven't guessed, this is going to vaguely resemble 'Hana-Kimi' theme wise… except for the twist… the main love interest appears to be gay! XD _

_Ah well….. Time will tell, time will tell. XD _

_Please review if at all possible, about the chapter… I've tried focusing a bit more on setting than usual, and I hope you like it._

_Aside: Omgggg. I loved writing the chat scene. XDDD It was fun. hottdudeguy404….. XD ah. Good times._

**END KETCHUP TALK!**


	2. Prologue Part Two: Picking Up Chicks

**PROLOGUE PART TWO**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

ENJOY!

----

"Open your legs wider."

"Ahh! No! D-don't!"

"Just do what I say!"

"N-no! Its embarrassing!"

"Oh for the love of god Hinata! If you want people to believe you're a guy, you can't sit with your legs _crossed_!"

It was the Saturday before school officially started for the year. Hinata was on a crash-course to become more manly… So far, she was flunking horribly. Throwing himself down on the grass, Neji sighed. "Enough of this." He muttered. "Lets go through it again: Name?"

"Hyuuga Haku."

"Age?"

"15."

"Gender?"

"Fema—er, ah, M-male! Male! Y-you know what I m-mean!"

Neji allowed his head to thunk dully against the ground. "No one is going tobelieve _that_!" He growled, mostly to himself. "Maybe we could pretend she's mute?"Neji rubbed his chin. Sitting up, he observed his cousin carefully, as she tried,awkwardly, to sit with her legs spread in the common teenage-boy slouch. She fell out of the chair. "Kyaaa!"

Once again, Neji allowed his head to come in contact with the ground. "Nope. That'll never work." Quickly he stood, a flash of inspiration shooting through him. "Hinata, tomorrow we're going to town to pick up chicks." Oh, The brilliance.

"EHHHH?"

-----

"_Don't sway your hips_." Hinata thought to herself. "_Remember to slouch_." She jammed her hands into the pockets of her loose jeans. "_Don't talk with your hands_…"She sighed, staring into the mirror of her vanity. No matter how she looked at herself, she just looked like a sloppy girl. Her already loose-jeans slipped down, uncomfortably low. "Eeep!" blushing crimson, Hinata yanked the offending garment back up to it's properplace. "_Get a belt_." She continued. "_Don't blush so much_…" This whole 'pretend to be aguy' thing was a lot harder than she first anticipated. Who would have thought she wouldactually have to do homework on the subject? "Nii-san is really t-thorough." Hinatamurmured to herself, picking up a notebook. It was full of true-or-false and multiple choice questions.

**If someone was to ask you: "Do you think that girl is attractive?" As a guy, what should your reaction be?  
**

a) Disagree, but be cool about it

b) Agree, although only with slight interest

c) Run away.

**As a guy, you would rather watch**:

a) An action movie.

b) A romantic comedy

c) Chick flick.

**Favorite sport?**

a) Soccer

b) Football

c) Figure skating.

_Oh boy, Neji-nii… _Hinata giggled slightly. _You really have too much time on your hands._

"_NO GIGGLING_!" her cousin all but roared from the room next door. Hinata jumped in surprise. "And get to bed! We're going out tomorrow! Remember?"

"O-okay Nii-san!" Hinata squeaked. How could she forget? Blushing, Hinata changedout of her disguise and into a pair of polar-bear-print pajamas. "_Hmmm_." Hinata stareddown at her nightclothes, worried. "_Maybe we should get new PJ's just in case… More __manly ones…come to think of it, I don't think I ever washed any of Nii-san PJ's…" _Hinata frowned. "_That's odd_." Sitting up in her bed, Hinata faced the wall connecting her room and her cousin's. "Nii-san!" Hinata called. "Ano… W-what are you wearing right now?"

There was a thunk, and what sounded like nervous spluttering coming from the next room. "Could you repeat that, Hinata?" Came the muffled voice.

"I-I was just wondering what k-kind of pajamas b-boys wore…" Hinata called meekly. "Sorry, d-did… I wake you u-up?"

"That's not the issue here." For some reason, her cousin sounded almost… embarrassed? "Its that… um…. Well…. Some guys don't wear….. nightclothes."

"What do they wear then?" Hinata was curious now. She quickly stood up, and padded her way to the hall, ignoring Neji's flustered attempts at replying. Stopping at her cousin's room, Hinata opened the door. "Nii-san?"

"ARGH! Get out!" Neji screamed, tossing his comforter over his head. Hinata quickly turned, bright as a tomato, and exited the room. Shutting the door softly she quickly scuttled to her own bedroom. "_**THAT'S** what he meant_." Hinata briskly climbed into herbed, and willed herself to go to sleep. "_Some boys don't wear **anything**…_"

-----

**Meanwhile**: _ELSEWHERE_;

"Roses are red, and violets are blue……. **No**! That's been done too much!" The boy yelled, thoroughly frustrated with himself. He had decided, this year was going to be the one where he finally confessed to his true love. Tossing another mangled piece of notebook paper over his shoulder, he sighed, ruffling his fingers through his midnight-black hair. Equally dark coloured eyes scanned his room for inspiration. His dark eyes alighted on his computer monitor. "_That's it!"_ he decided, jumping over the stacks of different martial arts magazines on the floor. "_I'll get Navy to help me_!" He quickly flicked on his computer, already composing the email in his head.

-----

This is what Hinata knew about Sharingan101:

-He was a boy

-He had black hair

-He was in love with another boy.

-He was still in the closet

How, you may ask, would a girl, with only these facts alone, be able to find one boy out of a possible 1600 school-goers? Well, Hinata was in a bit of a pickle because of this too. She obviously had not thought this problem over properly. It's not like she could ask just any black-haired boy who passed if he was gay…. They might think she was interested or something! Scanning briefly through the email her dear 'shopping buddy' had sent, Hinata groaned, her hands covering her eyes. "Okay." She thought.

"Obviously, this guy has a few distinct mannerisms." It was early morning, around 7 o'clock. Hinata was sitting at her monitor, legs curled beneath her as she thought carefully about her plan of action. Tapping a pen against her lips she began to write a list of small things that may clue her off whom this boy really was. "_He types a lot about martial arts._." She began her list. "_He's obviously a hard worker…__and appears to like taking long baths…_" She wasn't sure how that came up in the conversation, but for some reason, her and Sharingan101 had shared weird details like that. "_And walks on the beach…? I'm sure he was kidding_…"

"Hinaaaataaaa!" Neji called from downstairs. "Get ready! We've got an early start this morning! You haven't forgotten today's lesson, right?"

"I'll be d-down in a minute, Nii-san!" Hinata called, resisting the urge to go hide under the covers. Scrambling around her room she grabbed different parts of her manly-outfit, that her cousin had picked out, especially for her. Checking the vanity mirror once, Hinata headed out of her room, down the stairs and into the living room.

-----

"Not too bad." Neji commented, staring her up and down skeptically. "But could be better." He decided. "I suppose I'll have to pick your wardrobe for you every morning." He gave her one last look before slipping on his shoes. "Come on Hinata….We're off to the mall."

"O-okay Nii-san." Hinata agreed meekly, nodding.

"Remember to play it cool, we're entering uncharted territory!" For some –suspicious- reason, Neji looked way too happy about the day's _field trip_. Well,... it wasn't every day he had an excuse to go to the mall. He enjoyed people-watching there. Specifically of the female sort. He was _this far_ from breaking out into excited giggles. Which he never would do. Not really. He hoped. "If anyone asks, you're my cousin, come to visit from…?"

"Hokkaido." His cousin answered, not stuttering for once.

"Good" Neji nodded. "Now hopefully this will all work out."

-----

"I n-never realized t-the mall was s-such a popular p-p-place!" Hinata exclaimed, clutching her hands together nervously.

Neji stared fondly down at his little cousin. "Don't worry little man." He teased, poking her in the side. "I won't let the big bad girls steal your first kiss!"

"Sh-shut up." Hinata squirmed, pouting.

Noticing some girls not too far away, Neji grinned. "C'mon Haku…" He stressed the name. "Lets go chat up some chicks!"

"D-do w-we h-have t-to?" Hinata asked, mortified.

"Yup!" Neji sang. Grabbing his cousin's arm, Neji dragged Hinata through the food court, around the tables, and up towards a girl-pink-and-sparkle shop. A gaggle of girls there did sit, gossiping and talking about…. Girl stuff… Neji supposed. "Hey ladies." He began, all smooth and sexy. "D'you mind if we hang out with you?" The girls turned, giving him an oh-so-subtle once over. From his long shiny brown hair, toned chest…-cough- his pants… and back up. While the other girls were swooning, the unofficial leader of the group took it upon herself to nod, speechless.

Hinata gave Neji a pure look of awe. "H-how did you d-do that?" She hissed into his ear.

"Practice." He whispered back, with a wink.

-----

"Psst.. Nii-san! Nii-san! H-hey! Nii-sannn!" Hinata hissed, trying to get her cousin's attention. The lesson had been going good, until now. Somehow they had been persuaded into treating the girls to a movie. It wasn't a scary movie, so Hinata was fine in that area. The trouble was, she had drunk a large cup of sprite while watching the movie, and nature was calling. Loudly. "Yeah Haku?" Neji turned, his arm resting around one of the girls as she snuggled into his chest _((AN: The lucky…-ahem-))_

"W-we have a b-bit of a p-problem…" Hinata started, poking her fingers together, embarrassed.

"What is it now?"

"Um…. I sorta have to go to the bathroom." Hinata avoided her cousin's eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well, then go." Neji gave her a look that clearly said "Duh."

"Um… which bathroom do I use though?" She gave Neji a confused look.

"Oh! That's right." Neji blinked.

-----

"Alright Hinata, for your final project, I give you a 75 percent." Neji said, handing Hinata a marking rubric.

"Heh?" Hinata stared at the page confused.

"Congrats. You're now a man." Neji boredly threw some paper up into the air."Lets just hope that they believe you tomorrow."

"B-but why o-only 75?" Hinata cried, looking hurt.

"Because of the bathroom incident!" Neji replied, annoyed.

"I-it wasn't t-that bad!" Hinata said, trying to argue. "I o-only asked you t-to make sure no one c-came into the b-bathroom!"

"Yes, and because I wouldn't allow someone to enter, they called the mall security, accusing me of being some kind of pervert! I got thrown out of the mall!"

"Er…. G-good point." Hinata admitted defeat.

"Alright." Neji rubbed his hands together. "Get to bed, We have a big day tomorrow!"

"G-good n-night Nii-san!" Hinata said.

"Good night Hinata." Neji replied.

Little did they know, tomorrow would be a lot 'bigger' than they ever expected!

-----

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNNN! **

_Hey Thar! Its time for **KETCHUP TALK!**_

_Where I rant about stuff._

_Yes. Oo Some surprising things about this chapter:_

_NEJI SLEEPS IN THE NUDE! XDD_

_HE'S ALSO A TOTAL LADIES MAN. O.o Flirty. _

_SHARINGAN101 MAY SEEM OOC, BUT HE'S NOT:00000 ((Hmmmmm…))_

_XD Yeah, I just wanted to get the prologue out of the way, so I wrote both parts fairly_

_quickly. The actual chapters will be coming shortly._

_Um, Lets see, what else can I talk about….. um… not much. xD Ha._

_Thanks to my 3 reviewers, 3 fave'rs and 3 watch'rs.… you know who you are. O-o_

_I was expecting a few more reviews, but whatever. xD I suppose its just a rough start. _

_Ah well, that's about all for now._

_POTENTIAL REVIEWERS WILL BE BRIBED MERCILESSLY!_

_REPEAT OFFENDERS WILL BE REWARDED!_

_xD_

_That is all_

_**END KETCHUP TALK.**_


	3. Chapter One: Welcome To HELL

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Initial Conflict

Remember kiddies, I own nothing... but your souls! MUWAHAHA:D

**Shino:** Don't mind her. She's not feeling well today.

**Kiba**:…. HEY! Are we ever going to show up in the story again?!

**Hottdudeguy404**:…. ne grlz wanna cybr?!?! Lol!!11

**Kiba**:…….. I'LL KILL YOU!!!! froths at the mouth

**Shino**: ….. On with the story I suppose.

((Oh Yeah, I forgot to mention this earlier: "This is speaking" and "_This is thought_." Just so you know. xD))

-----

"_Oh my goodness!_" Hinata thought to herself. "_This place is HUGE!_"

Indeed, the school was a large one. The main building consisted of 4 main floors, The first floor was the lobby/lounge/cafeteria areas, with vending machines and foosball tables and anything else teenage boys might need to amuse themselves during break. The two floors above it were classrooms, and the one basement floor was where the computer and science labs were (("_How fitting_.")) along with other miscellaneous storage rooms.

Staring at the map in her hand, Hinata gaped at the school she would eventually have to walk through every day. "_This is going to be impossible!_" She yelled in her head, her hands covering her ears in a nervous gesture. "_If only Nii-san was here!_"

**EARLIER:**

"A-ano, Nii-san?" With her eyes securely covered, Hinata opened her cousin's bedroom door. "I-its time t-to get up…." She paused, waiting for an answer. "Y-you know… t-the f-f-f-first day of sch-s-school!" Her nervous stutter increased dramatically at the thought of high school.

The only reply she got was a pained moan, and a fit of coughs. "Nii-san?!" she yelped, throwing caution to the wind, and uncovering her eyes. Luckily for her, Neji was completely decent. "W-what's w-wrong Nii-san?!" She rushed over to the side of his bed, stretching out her hand to feel his forehead. "_Oh my goodness!_" Hinata thought, on the verge of a panic attack. "_He's burning up!_"

"Hinata…" Neji croaked, scrunching his bedcovers in his hands. "I think you'll have to go to school without me today…" He sniffled in a way that he hoped still sounded manly.

"I-I c-can't d-d-do th-that!!" Hinata cried, shuffling between Neji's room and attached bathroom, where she dug out pill bottles from the medicine cabinet. "I-I'll g-get l-lost!" She busied her shaking hands with opening the pill bottle. "I-I'll b-b-be found out!" She finally popped the cap, and was trying to shake out the appropriate amount of medicine.

Calmly Neji took the bottle from her hands. "Don't worry Hinata." He said with a grin. "I'll be with you there in spirit." He coughed to the side, while easily shaking out 2 blue cough-and-fever pills. He easily swallowed them without the water Hinata offered him.

"B-b-but Nii-san!" Hinata stuttered.

"Don't be such a worry-wart." Neji plopped his head back on his pillow. "I'll call in sick, and just sign in tomorrow morning. I should feel better by then!"

"A-alright." Hinata said, watching her cousin skeptically. "B-but make s-sure to call r-right away if you n-need me."

Smiling, Neji allowed the image of 'mother hen' come to mind. Hinata really was a worry-wart.

"I-I w-wonder how you got s-sick in the f-first place…" Hinata questioned out loud, tilting her head in thought. She didn't notice Neji's embarrassed look as he dug back under the covers.

"_How_ _am I going to explain this?_" He thought nervously. He couldn't tell his innocent little cousin he had caught the cold from the girl he was making out with yesterday! Well, he could… if he wanted to seriously embarrass her…. But of course, he didn't want to do that…. Not really anyways.

"I probably picked it up from the mall water-fountain." Neji replied from under the blankets. "Those things are a cesspool for germs."

"Oh…!" Hinata exclaimed. "I-if you're s-sure you'll be all right…" She started uncertainly towards her cousin's door.

"I'll be fine… Just go on." Came the muffled reply. "Have fun." Neji gave a little cough. "Make sure you remember to ask for a room with me!"

**PRESENT TIME:**

"A-alright… I-if I'm here…" Hinata frowned, pointing at the map still clutched in her hand. "And the o-office is h-here…" her index finger traveled up the map uncertainly. "I'll h-have to take a left turn .. um, here.. A-and another left h-here…"

"Actually, it's quicker if you take the right turn here and cut through the lobby…" A foreign finger tapped on the map, over her shoulder.

"Eep!" with an oh-so-manly squeak, Hinata spun around, bumping head first into was she supposed must have been another person. Then, with her superhuman reflexes she fell over backwards, on to her behind. "Oww." She muttered, her face a red colour usually reserved for hot-sauce.

"… Are you okay?" asked the same voice from before. Shielding her eyes from the sun, Hinata squinted up at the boy above her. "_Eep!_" This time she managed to hold in her squeak. Standing above her was possibly the most attractive boy she had ever met. His eyes were the colour of the sky, and his hair was the colour of sunlight…. And Hinata was starting to feel like a sappy poet. "_Alright! Initiate plan 'MANLY HINATA'!!_" Giving herself a mental pump-up Hinata brushed down her pants, standing slowly.

"Yeah." She replied, albeit quietly. "I'm fine." She was quite proud that she didn't stutter, even while faced with such a fine specimen of male cuteness.

"I guess you're new here then, right?" The cheerful-looking boy questioned, handing the map back to the very flustered-looking Hinata. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak again. "Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way!" The boy said, grabbing her limp hand and shaking it joyfully.

Hinata was clinging to the edge of consciousness. This was the most physically close she had ever been with a guy, not including her cousin. "_Nii-san! Give me strength!_" Clearing her throat she replied in what she hoped was a masculine tone. "I'm Hyuuga Haku. P-pleased to meet you Uzumaki-san."

"Haha! No Need to be so polite! Just call me Naruto… Hey, come on, I'll show you to the front office, okay?" Naruto bent over, grabbing Hinata's bags. Throwing them over his shoulder he grabbed her hand and started dragging both the luggage and Hinata towards the front office.

-----

"_Hm, Weird guy_." Naruto decided, staring back at the boy he was leading towards the office. "_I wonder if he's not feeling well..? He's all red_." Adjusting the bags on his shoulder, Naruto turned slightly. "Hey, Haku, you doin' all right?" He dropped the navy-haired boy's hand, to press it against his forehead. "I think I should take you to the nurse instead…" He was about to continue when he noticed the boy had fallen limp to the ground, unconscious. "WAHH!" Naruto yelped in surprise. "Haku! Hey.. Get up! Heeeey!" dropping the luggage in a heap he bent down to pat on the boy's cheeks, hoping it would wake him. "Heeeeeey!"

"Ugh, Shut up Dobe." Came a moody voice from behind him.

"You shut up, Teme!" Naruto turned, glaring at his rival. "One of these days…" He growled, about to start his huge 'I'll beat you' rants. Quickly the spiky-haired boy interrupted. "Yeah, yeah… who's that on the ground there?" It wasn't as if he was interested, he just wanted the idiot to shut up.

"Argh! That's right! Sasuke, stay with this kid while I go get a teacher, would you?" Without waiting for an answer, the blonde-haired boy raced off.

"Hey.. wait a second!" Sasuke started, exasperated. But it was too late by then. "Che. What am I? A baby sitter?" he muttered, staring down at the boy. "Well, I can't just leave him here in the middle of the path." Bending he easily picked up the petite boy. "Hn?" Frowning Sasuke stared into the upturned face of the boy. "_Something's strange about this kid._" He decided, resting the boy's limp body against the grass, his head resting on his luggage. With little else to do, Sasuke started examining the boy, to see if he had any head-trauma or something similar. "… _Hn, Well, isn't he a pretty one?_" He sneered, staring once again at the boy's face. "_Small nose, long eyelashes… pouty lips… this kid could easily pass for a girl_…." Suddenly suspicious, Sasuke's hand reached out towards the boy's chest….

"SASUKE-TEME, WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto's shrill voice rang in his ears. An angry looking Naruto loomed over him in a threatening way. "_Oops. He's back_." Sasuke thought, uncaring. Quickly recovering, Sasuke stood, brushing off his knees. "I was simply seeing if he had ID in his shirt pocket or not." He lied smoothly. "Just in case we had to call his family or something."

"Oh…." Naruto blinked, "That makes sense…" He admitted grudgingly. "Oh right…" Turning around he waved over a slightly-out-of-breath teacher. "Iruka-sensei! Over here!" The kindly-looking teacher finally caught up, wheeling a stretcher he stole from the sick room. The wheezing man started to yell at Naruto, obviously for running off without him. Ignoring all this Sasuke picked up the boy once again, laying him down on the stretcher. "Are you guys finished yet?" He asked sarcastically. "Because I think we should get him to the nurse's office."

"Yes.. you're right…" Iruka agreed, still slightly out of breath. "Lets go."

-----

Hinata shivered. She was cold. Shifting around awkwardly she groped for some of her comfortable knitted blankets. Frowning when she didn't find them, she groggily cracked open an eye. "H-huh?" She blinked, trying to focus. "T-this isn't my room!" She sat up quickly, in a panic. "Ouch, My head…" She muttered, grasping her pounding skull tightly.

"Oh! You're awake!" a cheerful voice pulled back the screen around the bed she was sitting in. "I was wondering when you'd wake up!" The voice belonged to a smiling woman… with a live pig in her arms?

"Ano…" Hinata started, trying not to stare in obvious confusion at the pig. "Where a-am I e-exactly?"

"Oh, you're in the nurse office… You've been out since this morning!" Hinata yanked the sleeve of her shirt up, checking her watch. "It's 4:30 a-already?!" She gasped, busily sliding out of the bed. "That means I missed the whole day!" Hinata grabbed her running shoes, that had been placed under the bed. "I have to g-go! I n-need to sign u-up for a room!"

"Oh, don't worry about that…we've got a room for you." The woman said, handing Hinata a slip of paper. "That's your room number."

"_Oh!… Nii-san must have called then… that's lucky_…" Hinata breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come back any time." The woman said, shooing her out the door. "Just ask for Shizune, I'll do whatever to help you out!" She winked, then slammed the door behind Hinata.

"Um, a-alright then.." Hinata shrugged, staring at the paper. "_Room 203 huh?_" She sighed. "_How the heck am I supposed to get up there?_"

"Heeeey! Haku!" A familiar voice rang out from down the hall.

"N-Naruto-san!" Hinata flushed, hiding behind the little slip of paper.

"You alright man? You really freaked me out, collapsing like that!" Naruto waved his arms, a worried look on his face.

"Y-yes, I'm alright…" Hinata cleared her throat. "B-but, um… I'm sort of lost… can you show me t-to the d-dorms?"

"Ah, sure! No problem!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "What room are you in?"

"Um, room 203…" Hinata answered, uncertainly.

"Oh! I know where that is… follow me!" grabbing her hand once again, Naruto dragged her down the hall. Luckily for her, this time she was able to keep conscious, and only by focusing on the scenery, not the cute boy holding her hand. The had left the main building, and were walking along a small path, that lead up to a large white-and-blue rectangular building. "Those are the dorms up there." Naruto motioned, as if it wasn't already apparent as to what the building was. Like the school the dorms were quite large, with probably 5 or six floors, almost like an apartment building.

"Each room has 2 beds, an attached bathroom, and a small mini-fridge and microwave." Naruto was explaining. "There's an alarm system that goes off every morning at 7:15, to wake us all up… and then we all walk down to the school cafeteria for breakfast at 8:00 sharp… 9 on weekends." By now they were walking up the stairs, towards the second floor of the building. "Um… what else…" Naruto's constant chatter died down as he ran out of things to say. "Oh well, doesn't matter any more! Here's your room!" He pointed at a door just across the hall from them, conveniently labeled 203.

"Th-thank you for showing m-me where my room is." Hinata bowed politely.

"Ahaha!" Naruto rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I thought I told you to be less formal!" He rustled Hinata's hair, causing her to blush. "You're one strange kid, Haku… see you tomorrow!" With that, he was off down the hall. "Oh!" He pivoted on his heel. "My room's number 412! Come visit any time if your roommate bugs ya!" And then he was gone.

"_What a hyper guy…_" Hinata thought, opening the door to her room. "_Now where is that light switch?_" Her hand flailed about, trying to the telltale nub in the wall. "Hmm?" Walking fore wards, she suddenly crashed into something. It was vaguely warm and hard… The lights flicked on.

"So, you're my new roommate, huh?" a voice above her head muttered. "Greeaat." Hinata was mortified to know what that warm-hard thing she was grabbing at was his chest.

"Ack! I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" She stuttered, face aflame. "I-I m-m-mu-must b-be in the w-wrong r-room!" She stumbled backwards, away from the partially naked ((she realized now)) boy.

"You're Hyuuga Haku, right?" Hinata nodded, chancing a glance at the boy. Again she was blown away by the appearance of the boy. "_Is this school one for models? Just my luck! Beautiful boys every where I turn!_" If another girl was in her position, she'd probably be in heaven. Not Hinata though… this was hell. The boy in front of her coughed politely.

"Oh… y-yes, I-I'm H-Haku.." She took the opportunity to study him more closely. He had a well-defined face, framed by spiky black bangs. His eyes were dark enough that light seemed to be swallowed in. And of course he had a slender body… nice muscley chest… warm… "_OKAY. STOP THOUGHT PROCESS RIGHT NOW!!_" Hinata screamed at herself. "_What's wrong with me today…_" The boy on the other hand, was not content to be ignored.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat again. "Anyways, no. You are not in the wrong room…" He held up a slip of paper. "We're roommates. And as of…." He checked his watch. "25 minutes ago, this thing is now final. So no complaining from you."

Hinata opened and closed her mouth speechlessly for a few moments.

"You better not piss me off, Roomie, or your life will be hell here."

Hinata didn't bother to tell him her life was already hell.

-----

**END CHAPTER ONE!**

**TIME FOR KETCHUP TALK!**

_Heyo again children. xD Another chapter has been squeezed out…. but don't expect another for a while… school hates me recently. The only reason I was able to get this chapter out so early is because I was sick, home from school today. XP_

_Some sort of stomach bug. Ick. SAVE ME SHINO! ((is lame))_

_Anyways, this is less of a funny chapter, because I was too busy setting the scene and characters to add in much humor. XD Oh yeah, if you're curious, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto are in the same grade… but Naruto, true to the anime, is a few years older because he failed a few grades. XD Poor Naruto… I love him. snuggles_

_On another note: ONGZ GUYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! O-o_

_I jumped from 3 reviews to 16! And 8 Faves/14 alerts! _

_I love you all. snuggles _

_Also, a special thanks to ChelseaChelseaJeanJean__ and Subject32 for such lovely reviews. X3_

_Anyways, that's about it for now. 'Till Next time_

_Ciao._

**END KETCHUP TALK**


	4. Chapter Two: My Roommate is Gay

CHAPTER TWO:

_Hey everyone! I'm back. Oo Sorry it's been taking me a while to update, there has been so many things going on recently ((Like me going to see bridge to Terabithia two Fridays ago. XD IT WAS SO GOOD! I read the book in grade 4. Myuuu. The love. w Cried hard at the end. Since I'm a baby. XD)) ANYWAYS; Yes, I finally have another chapter out… And you guys sound so confused! It makes me laugh. XD Sasuke sure doesn't act flamboyantly gay, does he? ((he may just be a very good actor. –shrug-)) No worries though, dear readers! All will become clear, as soon as I decide to finally explain it, which could be this chapter, or one looong in the future, depending on how much I want to torture you! Woops. Took up too much space! On with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: For a second, lets pretend I owned these characters. Imagine the world then?…. I see mass confusion and the annihilation of the human race. What about you? XD_

-----

Hinata was not in the least amused. Not. One. Bit.

She was mad enough to kill, even if her shy features didn't show it.

And whom was her anger directed at? It was none other than her pretty boy cousin, that had just shown up at her door, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Haku… I'm sorry." Neji started, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"N-no, Nii-san. Y-you're not sorry… y-yet!" It was a sight to behold when what appeared to be a stuttering, shy and scrawny boy threatened someone two-times the size of him, let alone **the** Hyuuga Neji.

The problem seemed to be about the smaller one's current residence and roommate, also known as "_ROOMING WITH A STRANGER WHO IS NOT NII-SAN_".

"Haku!" Neji tried again, more forcefully. "This wasn't completely my fault!"

"I-I suppose you're r-r-right, but it's m-mostly your fault!" Hinata shot back, looking defiant.

"Who was the one who passed out, 15 minutes into the day, Hmm?" Neji countered.

"W-who was the one w-who caught a cold b-by kissing a s-stranger?!" Hinata hissed back, flushing slightly. But of course, this time her blush couldn't compare to Neji's.

"H-how did you f-figure that out?!" He spluttered, a look of horror on his face.

Hinata let out a disdainful sniff. "I'm n-not stupid n-Nii-san!" she crossed her arms in a stubborn way. "Plus, I s-saw you k-k-kissing her in the first place!"

"Ladies, Ladies!" A dark voice said behind them, causing both Neji and Hinata to jump. "Would you keep it down?" A bed-headded Uchiha ((….. _mmmm_)) asked, well, more like demanded, scowling. "I was trying to sleep." He leaned casually against the doorframe of the room, looming over Hinata's short body.

"**This **is your roommate?" Neji questioned, giving the dark-haired boy a critical look. He'd seen the type before, the tall dark and handsome type. A classic lady-killer. Neji **hated** these guys with a passion. ((The irony was lost on him though.))

"Y-yes" Hinata answered nervously, edging away from the doorway.

"Hn." Sasuke turned, striding back into the room, presumably to return to his beauty sleep. _Not that he needs it. _Hinata thought sourly. Her frown stayed in place as she turned back to her cousin. _WOAH!_ She barely resisted the urge to step back a few paces at the look on Neji's face_. If looks could kill!_ Yep. Neji, Mr. Protective, was glaring daggers at Uchiha's back, so hard Hinata swore she could hear them as they whooshed past.

"N-nii-san?" she shook his arm slightly.

"Huh?" Neji blinked, his eyes focusing back on his little cousin.

"A-are you okay?"

Neji paused for a long moment, before growling, "You are SO getting a room-change!"

-----

**Navy-Ribbons has logged in.**

**Navy-Ribbons:** Hey, Shino! Kiba, are you guys online?

_You have poked K9stampede._

_You have poked Spiderman._

**K9stampede**: HINAAAA!

K9stampede glomps Navy-Ribbons 

**Spiderman**: Down boy.

Spiderman whacks K9stampede with a newspaper 

**K9stampede**: How are you doing Hina? We haven't talked to you since… Sunday!

**Spiderman**: How goes it?

**Navy-Ribbons**: I'm doing pretty good! The transition from elementary to high school is crazy!

**Spiderman**: Same here.

**K9stampede**: Ha! You guys are just wimps! I'm totally basking in it! 3

**Hottdudeguy404 has logged in.**

**Hottdudeguy404**: If there are any semi-attractive women here, willing to talk with a well-built sports enthusiast, PM me!

**K9stampede**:…… Wait a second… o.o;;;

**Hottdudeguy404**: LOLS! ALL DA SEXY BROADS PM ME!! ;) ;)

**K9stampede**: OH MY LORD. Its you again!

**Spiderman**: So yeah, how is your correspondence with Sharingan101 going?

**Navy-Ribbons**: Pretty good, he stopped asking my opinion on his poetry luckily.

**Spiderman**: He's still at that?

**Navy-Ribbons**: Yep. I haven't the heart to tell him how bad he is though. n.n'''

_Hottdudeguy404 has been banned: Get out of my life! D: (Mod K9stampede)_

**K9stampede**: Oh, that reminds me, Shino, Sharingan101 has invited us to train sometime this weekend. Apparently he still has more energy from last time.

**Spiderman**: Sure, Saturday okay?

**K9stampede**: Rawk.

**Navy-Ribbons: **Whoops, I really have to go, the librarian is giving me a dirty look. ;3;

**K9stampede**: Awww. Bye then. X.x;

K9stampede hugs Navy-Ribbons 

_Spiderman whacks K9stampede with a newspaper, again._

**Spiderman**: See you later Hina.

**Navy-Ribbons has logged out.**

**Hottdudeguy404 has logged in.**

**Hottdudeguy404**: so is Hina hawt? ;) Any pics? Lol!

_Hottdudeguy404 has been banned: Asshole. (Mod Spiderman)_

**K9stampede**: No fair Shino. D: I wanted to do that! ;3;

----

'_I never knew Kiba and Shino were into martial arts'._ Hinata thought, twirling in her wheeled chair. As she had said earlier, she was in the school library, having received a free period when her Art teacher, Kakashi Hatake, failed to show up. Apparently this was a regular occurrence. '_Darn, and I really like art too._' Hinata pouted, logging off the computer after getting another venomous look from the librarian. Grabbing a random book from a shelf nearby, Hinata began to busily flip through, avoiding eye contact with the clearly peeved, middle-aged woman. (Who, by the way, had the stereotypical librarian appearance. She had grey hair; tied up viciously tight in a bun, horn rimmed glasses and beady little eyes. She was also wearing a smart vest and matching skirt, more suitable attire for the 1960's rather than the early 2000's.) Hinata wasn't particularly interested in the book she was scanning. It was one of those low-budget local history books, filled with dusty old comments about old architecture and other uninteresting facts. Around page 12 though, a sentence popped out that made her blink in confusion.

"Geographically, the city is built upon the remains of a more ancient town, Konoha which archeologists believe might have been a community of warriors. Five or six of the most powerful clans of today have been traced back to this town as their roots, such as the Hyuugas, Naras and Uchihas." Hinata would have read more, if the bell hadn't rang, signaling the beginning of lunch. 'Oops.' Hinata blinked, realizing she had just skipped 3rd period. 'Oh well.' She shrugged, digging in her bag for her library card.

After the small spat with her cousin earlier that morning, Hinata had been called to the office, to receive ID, a library card and a schedule, which she would have got yesterday if she hadn't passed out.

Handing the card to the librarian, she signed out the little history book, but not before being on the receiving end of a longwinded speech about 'computers being for school work ONLY.' Nodding as if she was listening, Hinata quickly made he way out of the room, feeling the eyes of the librarian digging into the back of her head.

After fumbling with her map for 20-or-so minutes, Hinata finally made it to the lunchroom, which was now full to it's capacity with tons of hyper teenage boys, most of them good-looking. 'This is just ridiculous.' Hinata groaned to herself, trying to see above the masses of males for her cousin. She didn't find Neji, but she did see a few familiar faces… '_Naruto, Iruka-sensei, ugh, Sasuke.. AH! Nii-san!' _She elbowed her way through a group of boys (all of them trying to stuff as many marshmallows in their mouths as possible) And plunked herself down on the plastic chair beside her cousin, completely out of breath, and looking slightly ragged.

"Hard morning Haku?" Neji asked, without looking up.

'_Don't even get me started'_ Hinata snorted in her head.

During that lunch hour, Hinata had found out a few significant facts. She had shown Neji the book, asking about the Hyuuga clan and Konoha. Neji told as much as he knew about their family, explaining their white eyes, and distinct style of fighting.

"Of course," Neji explained. "Juuken can't be used as a fighting style today, since the ability to use the power source, chakra/chi has been lost for thousands of years. So, its more thought of as a kind of dance now days." Neji shrugged.

"C-can you explain 'kekkei genkai' a-again?" According to her cousin, a few clans in Konoha had different genetic abilities than the others.

"For Hyuugas, we had an ability called Byakugan. I think it was suppose to increase our eyesight, similar to that of the Uchihas' ability."

"Th-the Uchihas had a k-k-kekkei genkai t-to?" Hinata asked in mild surprise.

"Yeah… something like a Shanriga… Shariga.. Er, Maybe Sharingan? I'm not exactly sure."

'_Wait a sec… Sharingan?.. As in Sharingan101?… OHMYGOD!' _Sometimes, flashes of insight really, _really_ hurt. "My roommate is gay."

"Say _WHAT?!_" Neji practically shrieked.

----

_**END CHAPTER 2!**_

_**ITS TIME FOR KETCHUP TALK!**_

_Howdy children. How goes life? Me… I'm pretty spiffy, except I'm sick again. Stupid immune system. I think today's Ketchup talk will be dedicated to reviewers:3 Yay! And I've had a few **really** good ones! (Which much love is sent out for) _

_Still lots of love going out to Arethusa Fellini, ((Hope there are less ellipses now. O-o Man, its hard not to use them so much. XD))_

_And thanks for reviews (With substance) from Shikaruto, Iamandalwayswillbe, and chelsachelsajeanjean. _

_Thanks also for reviews without substance. O.o Its always amusing to spend hours of time typing to immediately get a review of 'It's good. Update'. (Actual quote. It made me laugh. XD)_

Anyways, yes, thanks again! Reviews will probably inspire me to write more, so get your fingers typing! XD

_**END KETCHUP TALK!**_

_**((By the way… I was listening to Daft Punk's 'Harder Better Faster Stronger' as I was typing this. XD I love Daft Punk. :3 ))**_


	5. Chapter Three: Say WHAT?

**CHAPTER THREE:**

DISCLAIMER: Yadda yadda…. Okay, we get the idea.

**Fanfic Cast**: x.X (Died of starvation months ago)

----

Life, Hinata decided, was an unpredictable thing. It's strange, she also decided, how well some things just worked out in her favor. She had been terribly nervous as to how she was going to find this Sharingan101, and had discovered his identity on her first day, without even trying. She easily made the connection of Uchiha Sasuke and the sharingan101. Undoubtedly, Her roommate was batting for the other team… or perhaps he was the catcher…. Hinata turned bright red at that naughty little thought, so much so that she nearly passed out from the mental picture. She was of course, completely oblivious to Neji's embarrassed, open-mouthed stare.

"Would you repeat that? I think (hope) I misheard that." Neji poked a finger into his ear, wriggling it around experimentally. When Hinata didn't reply, he leaned fore ward across the cafeteria table and waved in her face. "Hello?" He waved a bit more violently. "Haku? Hellllooooo?!" Snapping out of her little trance Hinata gave Neji a startled look.

"I j-j-just realized s-something!" Hinata cried, standing, and nearly overturning her lunch tray. (Kindly supplied by her cousin.)

"Oh, do tell." Neji remarked dryly, guessing what was to come next.

"I think my roommate is GAY!"

"…"

For some reason, the whole cafeteria was quiet. Hinata blinked, and looked around, trying to figure out where all the noisy chatter went.

[**FLASHBACK TO 5 SECONDS AGO**

It was just one of those moments in the cafeteria when all the rowdy boys ran out of things to say, and fell completely silent. Confused to why half the populace was suddenly so quiet, the serious kids also quieted down, this followed through all the social cliques until not a sound remained. Everyone looked around awkwardly, wondering who would be brave enough to break the unnatural silence.

[**END FLASH BACK**

Much to her horror, and disbelief, the whole cafeteria seemed to be staring blankly at her. "W-why are they all l-l-looking at me?" She hissed at Neji, quickly settling back down in her seat. From the far corner of the room there was a choked cough, followed by what only could be described as hysterical laughter. A few more voices joined into the laughing, and then a few more, until the majority of the cafeteria was collectively laughing their asses off. Even Neji couldn't stifle his smirk, watching as his tomato-faced cousin awkwardly poked her fingers together. Luckily, Hinata was spared any more embarrassment as the school bell let off a shrill ring, signaling the end of the lunch hour. Hinata quickly got rid of her tray, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. "Erm, I'll s-see you later N-Nii-san." She bobbed her head awkwardly, before rushing out the doors, ahead of the crowds of boys, who all seemed to be grinning at her._ Oh Lord, strike me down_. She thought, scurrying away.

-----

Sasuke was speechless. He was completely at totally dumb-founded. Well, to be fair, anyone in his situation would probably reacted the same way, if their new roommate was to stand up in the middle of the lunchroom and announce to the student body that they suspected the other party of being homosexual. Never once in his life had anyone suspected him of being gay. And who would? Sasuke was the picture of masculinity, He had a body that screamed 'Look at me!' and a face that caused many **FEMALE** hearts to flutter. But that was beside the point, because he knew, at that exact second, that he was going to hell in a hand basket. And carrying that basket would be the wildly grinning fox-boy known as Naruto.

"Temmeeee…" The coddling tone immediately sent shivers of apprehension down his spine. "I know that kid." The voice continued, causing Sasuke to become more and more alarmed. "He's **your** roommate, riiiighht?" Naruto's smirking face appeared in his line of sight. "Tell me Teme, Are you really a pillow-biter?--- OUCH!"

Sasuke soundly smacked the grinning boy in the face with his tray. "Shut up Dobe." He stated bluntly. "I'm nothing of the sort." Unconvinced, Naruto followed the fuming boy as he exited the cafeteria. "Then why'd Haku say that?" He glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes. "I know he's pretty cute and all, but even you wouldn't make a move that fast…." And again, the irritated Uchiha soundly thrashed him.

_That little twerp_. Sasuke snarled mentally. Obviously "You better not piss me off' and "I'll make your life a living hell" didn't ring a bell at all with that Hyuuga. _That kid is going to ruin my reputation!_ Right then, Sasuke decided to declare war against his big-mouthed roommate. But before that, he had to get to his science class.

-----

In retrospect, it probably was not wise to blurt out unproven theories to an audience. And Hinata was definitely suffering the repercussions. After her little announcement in the lunchroom, she had become somewhat infamous. It only took a bit of snooping around to find out that she roomed with the Great Uchiha Sasuke, so in a matter of a single period, rumors had began to spread of Uchiha's supposed 'gay sexcapades'. And at the center of it all, Sat blushing little Hyuuga Hinata, powerless to stop the raunchy rumors being spread about her roommate. But it was in Law class where the whole thing started to spiral out of control.

"All right class, since I see a lot of new faces here, we're going to start off the year with a little 'get to know each other' game. The majority of the class rolled their eyes/voiced complaints, considering they had to do that in every class they had before.

"NO COMPLAINING!" Barked their teacher, his sharp eyes traveling from one student to the next. His heavily-scarred fists smashed against the front desk, startling the group of teenage boys (+1 girl) to sit straight-backed in attention. "I'm going to give you all a number, and you're going to group up with anyone with the same number as you." The very scary teacher traveled up and down the rows, counting off from one to eight, and occasionally barking for a student to sit up straight. "You, Hyuuga!" Hinata jumped, looking up at the teacher, who was now looming over her.

"Y-yes Ibiki-s-sensei?" She squeaked, cowering slightly.

"You're number 4!" And then he continued down the line, hollering single-digits as he went. "Alright Ladies!" Ibiki growled, "Group up!"

Nervously, Hinata scanned the class room, looking for anyone holding up four fingers. So, she wasn't expecting it when a larger, undoubtedly male student threw himself at her. "Ehhhh?!" She cried, only just barely staying upright.

"Hey there!" said the boy clinging to her. Blushing from the contact, Hinata turned to her captor.

"Erm, who a-a-a-are you?" She stuttered, staring at yet another GORGEOUS boy. _Just my luck. Always the pretty boys! _

"Hehe." The boy giggled, tossing his long black hair over his shoulder. "I'm Haku!" He introduced himself, before being hauled away.

"Seriously Haku. You can't fling yourself at everyone you meet." The gruff voice came from another student, who looked way too old to be in high school.

"Yes Zabu-chaaan." The boy replied, and in turn, clinging to him instead. Sighing the one named 'Zabu-chan' turned to Hinata. "You're group four right?" He asked giving her a contemptuous look.

"Eh…. Um… Y-y-y-y-y-y-y…." Hinata slowly edged away from him, terrified.

"Yes. Okay, I get it." The boy (man?) replied, tossing the boy clinging to him, and flopping down in a nearby chair. "I'm Zabuza." He stated boredly.

"Resident hell-raiser!" Added the other boy, earning himself a cuff on the head. "So who are you?"

"Erm, My n-name is Haku too.." Hinata muttered awkwardly.

"REALLY?" Again, Hinata found herself glomped. "How cute! We have matching names! From now on, I'll be Hakkun and you can be Hacchan!" Haku's excitement lasted quite a while, before they could settle down again and ask the obligatory 'what's your favorite food/TV show/actress questions. Hinata tried her best to answer as if she was a guy, only slipping once by saying her favorite drink was strawberry milk. Her fears were abated when surprisingly, Zabuza agreed with her.

"So Hacchan…" Haku broke the litany of suggested questions, and slid his chair a little closer to Hinata. Looking around suspiciously he grinned at her. "Is it true you're the guy who yelled 'Sasuke Uchiha is my lover!' in the lunch room?"

Hinata choked on her own spit. "WHAT?!?" She shrieked, drawing the attention of the whole class. "er… I mean… No! I never s-said anything like that!"

"Really? Everyone is talking about it."

"Everyone?" Hinata squeaked.

"Everrrryyooonnne." Haku drawled, leaning closer. "You gonna give us the real scoop?"

-----

"U-chi-ha-kuuun!"

Sasuke wished he had the insight not to go to this class. The only defense he had at the moment was to pretend he was too caught up in his textbook to listen.

"I heard you've switched teams…" The oily voice continued, much to the amusement of the rest of the class.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Uchiha-kuuun! Sensei would be glad to help!"

Sasuke slammed his book closed, glaring coldly up at his teacher. "Orochimaru-sensei. That's sexual assault." He stood, swiveling to glare dangerously at the rest of the class. "One more word." He dared in a quiet voice. "Just one more word about this…" He let the class create their own vicious scenarios of what may happen to them if they continued to whisper about him. Then, he swiftly left the room, ignoring his teacher's whines of "I was only kidding Sasuke-kuun! Don't leave meee!"

"A certian roommate of mine is going to die tonight." Sasuke growled under his breath, as he weaved his way through the few students remaining in the hall. Catcalls and whistles could be heard, obviously directed at him.

"A very, very painful death." He decided, cracking his knuckles ominously.

----

END OF CHAPTER

----

**HEY THERE KIDS!**

**IT'S TIME FOR KETCHUP TALK!**

Wow. Um…

…..

…..

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Dx

PLEASE.

I BEG OF YOU!

Okay. So I didn't update for more than half a year, Sue me. (Actually, don't. o.O; )

Um, I have no real excuse other than 'I've been distracted.' XD

Weak, I know. But nothing else sums it up better.

But…. But…. I still love you guys! Especially for the reviewers who got me off my lazy butt and convinced me to write a new chapter. XD; Hopefully this'll happen more often, no? Anyways, once again, sorry for the HUGE delay.

Hatsa Luego! (pardon my cruddy Spanish!)

**END KETCHUP TALK**.

[Special thanks to: ShikaruTo, M-dono ChelsaChlesaJeanJean and all the other reviewers who are so patient with me.

**ONE LAST NOTE:**

_8D To assume makes an ass out of you and me. _

_Keep it in mind. XD_


	6. Chapter Four: Revenge!

Hinata Hyuuga (Aka Haku): Innocent and sweet

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for this little cardboard box I call a home.**

**(There is a bit of blue language at the end of this chapter, just so you know.)**

--

Hinata Hyuuga (Aka Haku): Innocent and sweet. Feminine type.

Neji Hyuuga: Longhaired ladies man. Diva type.

Sasuke Uchiha: Sexy as sin, bad boy type… and petty as hell. 

Sasuke was not the forgiving type. Hell hath no fury like an Uchiha scorned. If Sasuke developed a grudge against you, there was no way to protect yourself for long.

Proof of this was his older brother, Itachi. All the older boy had done was kill off his happy little SIMS family (a game he had been perfecting for a few weeks at the time), and Sasuke had snapped. A few days after the incident, Sasuke crept into his older brother's room. (Of course he decided to enact his revenge in the middle of the night.) He slowly approached the bed of his older sibling, and a shaft of light caused the scissors in his hands to flash almost ominously. Sasuke reflected fondly how shrill the shrieks of his brother were when he woke up the next morning to see his once beautiful long hair fashioned into what could only be called a bowl cut.

And that was just for messing up a video game. Imagine the hell that would be wrought if _someone_, lets say… verbalized assumptions of dubious natures to the entire student body? Indeed, things would get ugly. _"Poor, poor Haku. He has no idea what's about to hit him."_ Sasuke snickered to himself, an evil glint in his eye.

--

"Hakuuuuuuu!" A familiar voice rang out across the cafeteria, just as people were beginning to clear up their supper dishes. Grinning from ear to ear, Everyone's favorite Fox-boy approached the benches that Hinata and Co were currently occupying. With only a cursory 'hiya' to Neji, and Hinata's new friends 'Hakkun' and Zabuza, Naruto immediately began to launch question after question concerning Hinata's earlier proclamation.

Momentarily stunned by Naruto's godly appearance, Hinata struggled to make sense of the volley of words flowing from his mouth…. _"Mmm… lips… No, FOCUS HINATA! FOCUS." _Scrunching up her face Hinata caught the last sentence of Naruto's little interrogation.

"Is it true that Sasuke came on to you?!"

"WHAT?!" Two voices exclaimed, one full of rage, the other full of feeble embarrassment.

"N-no! That's not true!" Hinata managed to stutter out, red faced.

"Hnnn… boring." The golden-haired boy pouted, looking obscenely cute. Trying her hardest not to swoon, Hinata reassured Naruto that there was **no** hanky-panky occurring between her and the bad-tempered Uchiha.

Neji twitched, paranoid scenes coming to mind. (all of which seemed to be based off typical shoujo manga scenes.) Hinata trapped underneath the wolfish-Uchiha who was slowly unbuttoning her shirt! Hinata's eyes filling with tears as her first kiss was stolen!

"—san… Nii-san? Are you alright?" Hinata's voice invaded his brain, bringing him back from rather inappropriate day-mares. Composing his face Neji looked at his cousin, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm peachy." But a vein still pulsed violently above his left eye.

"If-if you say so." Looking rather alarmed, Hinata collected Neji and her own dirty dinner plates, and walked them to the counter where they were being collected. Zabuza and Hakkun followed, each carrying their own plates.

--

"S-so you know Uchiha-san then, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked later, their little gang relaxed the in comfy chairs of the student lounge. Naruto nodded distractedly, apparently more interested in the ping-pong match going on nearby than conversation.

Hinata frowned, hoping to get more information about the boy she assumed to be 'Sharingan101'.

"I suppose he didn't take Hacchan's little announcement too gratefully, eh?" The male Haku mused, a feminine finger tapping his chin thoughtfully.

At this, Hinata sat up a bit straighter. Up until now, she hadn't even **considered** how the Uchiha would react.

"Ahaha." Naruto grinned in a cat-like way. "Oh, the look on his face was just precious!" He decided, his hands clapping together merrily. "After we recognized who you were Haku, he actually snapped his chopsticks in half with one hand! Funniest thing I've seen in my **life**!… Hey, are you still feeling sick?" Naruto inched fore ward. "You're looking kinda pale."

Even the proximity to her potential crush didn't bring the blood back to Hinata's face.

"_I'm Soooo dead_."

In the end, Hinata stayed out with her new friends as late as possible. She only **just** made it to her dorm room before curfew time. Easing the door open gently, she peered in, as if expecting some sort of attack. Flinching as the door squeaked impossibly loud, She noticed that all the lights were off. Light from the hall spilled into the room, highlighting the lump in the bed opposite to hers. "_Good. He's asleep_." Hinata thanked the gods above for granting her at least one night of peace. Tiptoeing to the bathroom to change, she never noticed the evil grin that spread across the 'sleeping' Uchiha's face.

--

"This must be the place…" The young man muttered. This young man, probably in his early twenties, was more commonly referred to as a Greek god. (Or he was at least in his line of profession.) He stared down at the piece of paper in his hands. "Room 203. Yup." Shrugging off his coat he picked up the key that he had been given. As promised, it slipped easily into the keyhole, and clicked to prove that he had indeed unlocked the door. Before entering the room he reviewed the job request in his mind. "All you have to do," His employer told him, "Is go to this school's dorm building, go to room 203 and put on a little 'show' for the blue-haired boy inside. Preferably **on top** of him, if you get my drift." Since it was a request from the Uchiha family, there was no way this ungodly sexy man could turn it down. Even if it was a little bit cruel, and a little bit homosexual, the pay was too good to pass up. He quietly slipped inside the room, shedding more of his garments as he went. Without causing so much a dip in the bed, he climbed above the dark haired boy. Then, all hell broke loose.

--

Hinata, to say the least, had an unpleasant wake up. It wasn't a regular occurrence for her to wake up in such a way.

That is to say, she wasn't used to wake up to the sound of screaming. Sitting bolt upright in bed, Hinata instantly became awake. Something was not right. Scuffling noises and muffled yells were coming from the opposite side of the room. She assessed the situation instantly. A burglar or something of the sort broke into the room, and was now attacking her roommate. The fact that she was just a skinny little girl fled from her mind, she dashed to the light switch, grabbing the first heavy object she could find along the way. Flicking on the lights she let out something comparable to a war-cry and turned to the fight……

Only to find a very attractive older man in a very shiny-gold _thong_ straddling the very embarrassed Uchiha.

Hinata promptly passed out, partly due to surprise, and partly due to blood-leakage from her nostrils.

Across the room, The Avenger Sasuke Uchiha let out a hearty "Oh _FUCK_."

--

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

**KETCHUP TALK TIME**

I was staring up at the sky last night, and noticed a blue moon.

So, I updated. :3

Hey kiddies, long time no see! Another update for you.

I decided to torture a few characters today. x3 It was fun. Yay for longer than normal chapters! X3

I wonder what will happen next? 8D

Anyways, enjoy. Expect another update after the next lunar anomaly.

**END KETCHUP TALK.**

(ps: Reviewers LOVE EPITOMIZED. )


End file.
